Midnight Interrogation
by NoSrsBsnss
Summary: One night, Ciel decides to take a stroll through the forest when suddenly, he's swept away to another dimension. On that same night, two of Akatsuki's finest ninjas were relaxing outside the base when they received orders to check out a disturbance.


**Hello! Before you read this, I'd like to tell you a few things.**

**1) This is based off of a roleplay I did a really long time ago. I don't know who the person I roleplayed with is, because we did it on omegle. We never finished, so I had it saved on my computer. I decided to turn it into a fic. If whoever I rp-ed with sees this and recognizes it, tell me! **

**2) Things have been added and subtracted from the original rp to make this work.**

**3) My lovely Pharaoh-kun beta-ed this for me. Your Thief loves you! :D *gets shot***

**4) I OWN ALL OF NARUTO AND KUROSHI- *gets shot again* (I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji)**

* * *

He gazed up at the night sky, letting out a soft sigh. He cracked his neck a bit, admiring the gleaming stars. He had to admit, this was a definite perk of being an Akatsuki member. The hide out was so remote, and there were no city lights to block out the beautiful lights that seemed to dance in the sky above him. He let out another sigh, closing his eyes as the gentle night air caressed his cheek.

"There you are." spoke a familiar voice.

He grunted in irritation, cracking open an eye. "What is it Kisame?"

"Apparently, there's some odd activity about a mile from here. Leader wants us to investigate," the tall, blue man explained.

He sighed one last time, standing up and putting on his cloak, his raven hair falling in his face. He swiftly tied it back into his signature low ponytail. With a simple nod, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake started on their search.

**~xxx~**

The short boy walked silently through the darkening forest. He looked up at the sky, noticing the stars coming out. He knew he should return to the manor, but something was urging him to trek further. As he walked, a strong wind blew from ahead of him, making him shield his face from the flying twigs. When he took his arms down, the forest surrounding him was black and unfamiliar, the stars shining bright overhead. This struck the boy as odd, but figured that if he were in danger, his butler would have come to save him already. Because of this, he continued on.

**~xxx~**

The raven haired ninja sped through the treetops at break neck speed. He really didn't feel like doing this right now, but orders were orders. As Itachi ran, he scanned the surrounding forest, noticing a young boy. He had short blue-grey hair. His bangs covered his right eye, which bore an eye patch. This boy was very short, looking very much like a child around the age of 13. He wore strange clothes that were green and had multiple buttons down the front. The boy was obviously not built for fighting. Itachi wondered how such a useless looking child could have gotten so close to the base. He stopped on the branch of a tree a ways back from him, breathing steadily to the point where it seemed as though he wasn't breathing at all. His partner had stayed further back when they noticed the presence of another man, who had been trailing the boy as well. Itachi took out a kunai with a paper bomb attached, ready to fire. The boy continued on as though nothing was about to happen, unaware of anyone else's presence.

Itachi threw the kunai at a tree close to the boy's head, a small explosion going off meant only for intimidation. The boy jumped at this, pausing for a moment before calling out for who he could only assume was the man he and Kisame had noticed a ways back.

"Sebastian!" Nobody came. "Sebastian!" he called again; still no answer.

Itachi sprung into action, appearing in front of the boy, grabbing him and pushing him against a tree. He had one hand over the boy's mouth, the other holding a kunai pressed to his throat. He stared at him with emotionless red eyes, yet there was something else lingering there. It was a sense of danger and hostility.

**~xxx~**

As Ciel walked, an explosion went off next to his head. He jumped away quickly, shock evident in his face. He stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened, and why his butler hadn't been there to prevent it from happening. Speaking of his butler; "Sebastian!" he called. His butler didn't appear right away as he had thought, no, _knew_, he would. "Sebastian!" he called again, but to no avail.

In his confusion he was suddenly grabbed and pushed up against the tree he was standing in front of. There was a hand over his mouth and a blade at his neck. He looked into the eyes of his attacker. They were a glowing red, much like his butler's, making something stir inside of him. What was this feeling? Fear? No, his pride wouldn't allow it. He swallowed hard, feeling the blade pressing menacingly against his throat. He looked into the strange man's unmoving eyes with defiance, hoping, no, he had no use for hope, _knowing_, that Sebastian would be there to save him momentarily.

The hand was removed from his mouth and his captor spoke.

"State your name, rank, and village," the man said crisply. His voice was calm, smooth, and professional sounding.

What did he mean by village? Oh well, it didn't really matter. He would be dead soon if Sebastian ever decided to get off his arse and do his job. He decided he would turn this into a game for his own amusement until his blasted butler got there. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I am from London. Though, really, I should be asking you the same, you brute," he said with a sneer.

"There is no village called London," he growled, pressing the knife harder against Ciel's throat, causing Ciel to stiffen. Itachi was slightly confused, though he didn't show it. He knew the boy was telling the truth, there was no way his Sharingan could falter. He went along with it, wanting things to go smoothly. He didn't have time for contemplating these things. The boy would be dead soon anyway.

The boy breathed out sharply, not wanting to be cut. "Maybe not, but that is where I am from... You have very rudely avoided my question all together."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still ignoring Ciel's question.

"That is none of your business, now is it?" Ciel asked, grinning.

"I asked you a question, and you will answer" the man said, pressing the blade even harder. His voice carried a sense of complete authority, but Ciel had never been very compliant when it came to authority.

A thin line of crimson blood slid over his porcelain skin. He winced at the pain, wondering where the bloody hell Sebastian was. "Heh. Maybe I'll answer your questions if you remove your blade from my neck," he snapped back.

"You don't understand how this works, boy. I have no remorse. I will not hesitate to kill you nor will I regret it. Now, answer my question," he said, emphasizing each word, his face not changing, but his eyes flickering with a cold sense of hostility.

A smirk slowly spread across Ciel's face. He had delt with many kidnappings and threats throughout his time as an Earl, and he knew Sebastian would arrive any moment to save him. "No. You are the one that doesn't understand."

Kisame came up behind them, with an unconscious Sebastian on his shoulder. He was beaten black and blue, bleeding. It looked like chunks of his skin were missing "Hey, what the hell? I expected a little bit of a fight. This guy's weak, though I guess he did have some good endurance" he said, throwing the limp body on the ground and showing a toothy grin.

Ciel frowned and looked at his butler. How pathetic. He was obviously pretending. Stupid demon. "I see you found my butler." He said impassively to the man holding him at knife-point.

"Hey, Itachi, why the hell are you holding back?" the shark-looking man asked.

Itachi looked at him. "I'm debating whether or not my Tsukuyomi would be necessary."

Ciel disregarded the two men standing before him. "Sebastian." No answer. Ciel was getting irritated again. "Sebastian, I order you, this _instant_, to get the bloody Hell up and get me out of here!" The limp body on the ground twitched and started to move, standing. The butler's eyes glowed a bright red, though brighter than Itachi's. He bowed in the direction of his master. "Yes, my Lord," he said. Before either of the men could come out of their shock at the scene, Sebastian threw Itachi off of Ciel, picked the boy up, and started to run at full speed.

Itachi quickly rebounded, jumping after them, Kisame appearing beside him. They chased after the butler and the boy, catching up inch by inch. When finally they were inches away from the two, a monstrous wind blew against all of them, carrying with it twigs and branches and leaves. They all stopped, Sebastian standing on the tree branch in front of the two ninja, still holding his Young Master, the wind swirling around him. He turned around and smirked at the two ninja before vanishing as though he had been swept away by the wind.

Once the butler and boy disappeared out of sight, the wind stopped, leaving an eerie calm to envelope the entire forest. Kisame and Itachi looked at each other, both knowing the two they had pursued were indeed gone.

"A jutsu?" the larger man asked.

"It's possible." was the only reply.

"We should report back to leader," Kisame said.

"Hn," was all the other said.

* * *

**If you like it, review! Please. If you saw anything that wasn't correct, feel free to tell me. This may have been beta'ed, but I tweaked it after it was.**

**NoSrsBsnss loves you all!**


End file.
